19970405 FirstPlateau
First Trip Across the Plateau Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Grackle 2nd/2nd Half-Elf Fighter/Thief Mark Whisler Daeron 3rd Elf Cleric Ray Chiang Bayliss 1st Human Ranger Matt Miller Prince Donner 3rd Human Fighter John Speck Colin 3rd Human Fighter Jim Yonemura Session Summary The Road Less Taken Colin tells the party of his earlier encounter with the Doppleganger. XXXX TODO: Colin's story Grackle uses the crystal given to him earlier to talk to Seledan and get an update on the situation. Apparently, the combat went well and they are continuing with faking Donner's death. He reiterates his message about going into hiding, and recommends that Donner attempt to stay low-key and anonymous. Upon receiving this advice, Donner takes the alias Derek. The party reaches the city of Falling Rock. The group gets to an inn and begins finding out more about what's going on in the town. Donner makes some inquiries about the lizard men. Donner: So, I hear there used to be a bunch of lizard men in this area. Dwarf 1: Yeah, but we chased them out of this area. They were dangerous you know? Donner: Really? Dwarf 1: Yup. We were just digging around and they started making noises and chasing our men around. After that, we had to get them out of the area. Donner: You couldn't just work things out and live together peacefully? Dwarf 2: There was no way. Have you ever seen those creatures up and close? Those lizard creatures were dangerous I tell you. We had to get rid of them, if only to make sure that this place was safe for our children. Donner: I see. Well, thanks for the information. Dwarf 1: No problem. This is the party's first time near the Plateau. Now that they are within walking distance, they can observe it more closely. As far as the eye can see, there is a giant ridge which runs north-south and appears to be several hundred feet high. Even more strange are the ominous and dark clouds which also run right up to the edge of the Plateau. In the meantime, the rest of the party has gone to find a guide for the area. They are deciding between going down into the Underdark (it is rumored that there is an entrance at Falling Rock) and going up to the Plateau. Given the party's inability to see in the dark, they decide to investigate travelling on the Plateau. Grackle talks to a gnome, Glimmerrock, who takes the party to a supply shop run by a Thorson dwarf. Thorson: So, what can I do for you gentlemen? Grackle: I understand that you can tell us something about travelling on the Plateau. Thorson: Yeah, I've got gear for travelling up there. (Eyes the party) I take it that none of you have ever been up there? Grackle: You'd be right about that. Can you tell us about what we might need? Thorson: Sure. I've got the standard Plateau packs. Since you haven't been up there before, I'd recommend that you get a guide to go with you. Grackle: Sounds like a good idea. Can you recommend a guide? Thorson: (Points at Glimmerrock) Sure, Glimmerrock has done this sort of thing before. Grackle: Well, I see. (To Glimmerrock) We'll have to talk about that. What's the price of a Plateau pack? Thorson: 30 gold. Grackle: Okay, I think we'll be back. First Contact and More After some discussion, the group decides to hire Glimmerrock (100 GP per week) to act as their guide on the Plateau. The group buys Plateau packs and leaves the next day for the Plateau. Apparently, there is a giant pully run by the dwarves which can take people up to the top of the cliff. Dwarf: Do you want to buy a one-way or a two-way ticket? Bayliss: Why would I want to buy a two-way? Couldn't I just pay for it when I get back? Dwarf: Sure you can. But I gotta tell you, I've seen lots of adventurers come back with nothing but the clothes on their back and creatures chasing them, and they haven't got the money to get a trip back down. Bayliss: Uh, I'll take a two-way ticket. (Party): Us too. That evening, Glimmerrock instructs the party in the use of the Plateau equipment they've bought--including NoScent for masking their odors, camouflaged tents, and lightless cooking sticks. He also tells the party that many dangerous creatures (including shapeshifters) can be found on the Plateau and that they should be careful. Given their new knowledge, the party heads East, towards the closest civilization on the Plateau, a village called Home. On the first day, the party passes a dwarven platoon, which gives them a wide berth. Later that day, the group spots a single human walking on the Plateau, whom they also avoid. The party continues on. That evening, they spot the same individual fighting seven raptor-like creatures. Despite Glimmerrock's advice to avoid trouble, they draw weapons and run to help the individual. After a protracted battle with the remaining injured raptors, the party manages to kill all the creatures. Later, Daeron heals the party and the new individual. After a few hours the individual wakes up and looks around at the party. Daeron: I am Daeron, Priest of Corellon Larethian. Human: (Silence) Daeron: I healed you. Human: (Grunts) Thanks. Daeron: (Introduces the rest of the party) Human: (Points at himself) Borse. Borse rummages around in his pack and pulls out a stone. He hands it to Daeron. He then stands up and walks off. Later that evening, a gorger (a giant golden gopher) skirts the camp, but they avoid attempting a conflict. The next morning, Glimmerrock argues with the party about their collective wisdom. He emphasizes avoiding conflict and warns the party about the fact that they can encounter some creatures, like the "dragon king" which will eat up the party without effort. During the day, his words prove prophetic as they see a "dragon king" (T-Rex). They decide to lay low and let the creature walk past. That night at camp, the party is attacked by a remmorhaz. Several party members are tossed around and knocked unconscious. After Donner's last blow, the creature appears to attempt one last attack and die (it was actually killed by Daeron's Spiritual Hammer). Donner and Colin proceed to strip the creature of its skin and take some of the liquids from its body. They move away and make a new camp for resting and healing. The next day is spent resting and healing, while Glimmerrock admits to being impressed with the party's capabilities. On the fourth day, the party is spotted by a group of wemics. They change direction to meet the party. Donner goes up and parlays with the leader. He ovvers 10 arrows and a bastard sword in exchange for "guaranteed safety". The wemics begin escorting the party to Home. Day 5: The day passes uneventfully. Day 6: They party passes a party of Thorson dwarves. Later, the party passes a group of winter wolves. Day 7: The wemics guide the party through an old gorger habitat and safely to Home. Home appears to be a relatively small village. The entire village is surrounded by standing stones with runes carved with them. The party is slightly confused as to how the stones protect the village, but Glimmerrock walks ahead of the party between the stones. As the party passes through, Grackle finds himself in a grey fog. He sees four ghostly figures. One of them speaks: Hooded Figure: Do you bring harm to those who live here? Grackle: No Hooded Figure: Do you work for those who bring harm here? Grackle: No Hooded Figure: Know that if you bring harm here, we will destroy you. Grackle: (Finds himself back in the party) Uh, did you guys see that? Daeron: See what? Grackle: Never mind. Glimmerrock: (Eyes Grackle, and sides away from him) Thus, the party has safely made their first trip across the Plateau. Foes Fought 7 Raptors 1 Golden Gorger 1 Tyranasaurous Rex 1 Remmorhaz 12 Wemics Base Experience: 3984